My HeroTale
by AnimeFreak119988
Summary: The world of Quirks have just gotten a bit more larger with a new type called Monster Quirks unlike mutation Quirks these have different abilities and looks to them join Arial Font and her two brothers Sans and Papyrus with her boyfriend on their way to becoming Heros!
1. Welcome to the Story

Hello and welcome to my first story on .

I hope you enjoy my Crossover story between MHA/BNHA and Undertale.

This does have two of my OC's and some ships are present.

Such as,

Papyrus and Mettaton,

Alphys and Undyne,

Sans and Male OC,

Asriel and Female OC

And maybe a few others it depends.

Anyways hope you enjoy.

See you all in the next Chapter


	2. Info Chapter

**Hey everyone I'm sorry about taking so long on publishing this but I couldn't figure out how to publish another chapter on this and still not entirely sure how I did this but still I'm going to try to update this as much I can ok lets get to the Info page.**

* * *

**Name:** Arial Font

**Age: **15

**Likes: **Her Brothers, Asriel, Puns, Jokes and Pranks, Spaghetti, music, the colors purple and black, All Might, Most of her classmates

**Dislikes:** Villain's, Endeavor (before his redemption), Mineta, People that bully and/or hurt others for fun

**Quirk Class:** Monster Type

**Quirk: **Skeleton

**Quirk Description: **Arial's body is the skeletal frame that makes the human body and comes with several abilities that the most monsters of her kind has like Teleportation (also known as Shortcuts), Gaster Blasters (they fire an unknown energy that causes some damage to her opponents), Bone attacks (white cause damage so move out of the way and purple only cause damage if you move so stay still), and Purple Attack (this allows her to grab her opponents SOUL and allows her to move it to cause damage to them) but due to her not having anything to protect her bones she is very susceptive to getting broken bones.( and they hurt ten times worse than when some one breaks a bone.)

**Bio: **Arial is the youngest child of the Font family with her parents being an unknown figures in her life all she knows is her two older brothers and she loves them with all her heart and soul. Bur being the youngest and the only girl both of her older brothers are overprotective of her. Arial also has her boyfriend of almost one year the prince of the monsters Asriel Dreemurr they have been friends when they were kids when Asriel came back from being Flowey thanks to Frisk his adopted sibling.

Now Arial and Asriel are teenagers in the world on the surface with all the quirk users now she will be having her adventures with the class of 1-A hope it will go well but who are we kidding these two are going to U.A. their lives won't ever be normal again.

* * *

**Name: **Asriel Dreemurr

**Age: 16**

**Likes: **His parents and younger adopted sibling, Arial and her brothers (even though Sans scares him), golden flower tea, Snail and butterscotch cinnamon pie, Most of class 1-A, Some of his classmates, All Might

**Dislikes: **Neito Monoma, Villains, Endeavor (before his redemption), Mineta

**Quirk Class:** Monster Type

**Quirk: **Hopes and Dreams

**Quirk Description: **Like his powers in the underground he uses Rainbow colored stars to shoot beams out of them as well as attack with the stars also he has one or two rainbow colored swords for him to attack with. _**(A/N trying to explain his powers is a bit difficult sorry hope I got some things right)**_

**Bio: **Asriel is the only child of Toriel and Asgore Dreemurr who are the King and Ex-Queen of the UNDERGROUND and they were a happy family before his death and fortunately he came back but not as himself but as a golden buttercup flower called Flowey the Flower. But after his defeat by Frisk they gave him a second chance as himself by them giving him half of their SOUL so he had his childhood back after that they spent the next few years after the Barrier was broken in the UNDERGROUND to make sure they all had the same rights as everyone else. During this he met Arial and became great friends but as the few years went by he started falling in love with her when they turned 14 he asked her out and she said yes they eventually went out on a few dates and on her 15th birthday he asked her to be his girlfriend and have been dating ever since.

* * *

_**(A/N Last one I Promise.)**_

**Name: **Alexander Vampiric

**Age: **125

**Likes: **Nighttime, Reading, Type AB positive blood, Coffee and Tea, Jokes and puns, Being called Alex

**Dislikes: **Daytime, Garlic,

**Quirk Class:** Monster Type

**Quirk: **Vampire

**Quirk Description: **Just like a Vampire he can turn into a small light grey bat, Levitation, Super speed, Very strong physically, Able to walk on walls and ceilings, And can Hypnotize anyone (but he rarely uses that) but also like a vampire he can burn to ashes in sunlight as well as never being able to eat garlic or being seen in a camera or a mirror he can also die to a wooden stake to the heart but it has to be aimed directly at the heart.

**Bio:** Alex is from a prominent family in Romania that is really only known in Romania and is really strict within but Alex didn't want that life so he decided to get a Hero license and his business degree so he could help others but also run his dream store a all night coffee shop and Bookstore/Library and that's what he did when he as old enough he moved to Japan to start all over. He now runs a very successful Shop called Dusk To Dawn and has many Pro Hero's that work at night come in like EraserHead and few others that need a coffee to keep them up.

* * *

**Thanks a ton for reading and following this story I'll try to be more active on this but it will be a bit difficult next story takes place a just before the entrance exams hope you enjoyed and thanks for the views BYE!**


End file.
